


Связь

by Alt_2



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_2/pseuds/Alt_2
Summary: С WTF-2017Ссылка на фикбук https://ficbook.net/readfic/5594501
Relationships: Sokka/Katara, Сокка/Катара
Kudos: 4





	Связь

**Author's Note:**

> С WTF-2017  
> Ссылка на фикбук https://ficbook.net/readfic/5594501

Когда живешь на Южном Полюсе, где деревню окружает пустыня из снежных сугробов, где завывают ветра, проникающие в иглу, колыхающие пламя очага, забирающиеся под лоскутное одеяло, лучший способ согреться — залезть в постель к брату, прижаться к нему и уткнуться замерзшим носом в плечо. Сокка всегда горячий, будто холод ему нипочем; он спит крепко, сквозь сон обнимает ее, а иногда шепчет смешные глупости. 

Когда умерла мама, он ничего не сказал, молча гладил Катару по голове, пока она не заснула, а на следующее утро дал слово стать сильнейшем воином, защищать ее и деревню. Сокка стал первым, кто поддержал ее, увидев магию воды. 

«Это — часть тебя, а значит, не может быть чем-то плохим», — сказал он тогда. Он был рядом, когда отец оставил их и отбыл на войну, он взял на себя обязанности взрослого мужчины. 

Зима в тот год выдалась суровая: холодная как никогда прежде, вьюжная. Зверье уходило дальше в лес, усложняя охоту, ушла и вся рыба. Много стариков тогда погибло, умирали и младенцы. Хоронить их в промерзшей земле выпало немногим крепким женщинам и единственному мальчишке. Первые мозоли на его руках были вовсе не от меча, как он потом хвастал. 

Катара сама изготовила лекарственные мази и накладывала их на покрасневшие, покрытые мелкими трещинами руки брата, осторожно дула на них, когда Сокка шипел и постанывал, и обещала, что скоро боль пройдет. А после они засыпали вместе, мечтая, как однажды отец вернется и все наладится. Но сколько бы они ни смотрели вдаль, надеясь увидеть корабли, горизонт оставался чист. Катара больше не произносила слов надежды, они стали ни к чему. В неполные пятнадцать лет ладони брата огрубели, и в его глазах — прозрачно-голубых, таких же, как у нее, совсем как небо, — угасла юношеская любознательность. 

— Я расставил силки. Если повезет, к утру у нас будет свежее мясо. И еще вот, — сказал он, протягивая сеть, в которой трепыхались две небольших рыбины. Большую часть улова он оставил в деревне. 

— Мой добытчик, — похвалила Катара, крепко обнимая его и вдыхая запах меха на воротнике. 

Их связь осталась такой же крепкой, как в детстве, но все же стала иной: объятия щека к щеке вызывали взрослые чувства и желания. Холодными ночами они по-прежнему спали вместе, а, прижимаясь плотнее, смущено елозили, но никогда не отстранялись. 

— Ты не задумывался, — Катара заговорила совсем тихо, тише, чем треск поленьев в печи, — что однажды мы останемся одни во всем племени? 

Пра-Пра стара, подумала она; многие дети совсем ослабли, каждый год они теряли близких, и скоро потеряют еще. Отец не вернется, никто не вернется домой. Прежнего дома больше нет, как нет и детей, которые верили и ждали. 

— Что тогда? — спросил Сокка. Его губы остались полуоткрытыми, и Катара потянулась к ним своими. Поцелуй вышел недолгим и совсем невинным, но ее лицо зарделось от стыда, а сердце сжалось от волнения. Сейчас он упрекнет ее, оттолкнет, отвергнет... 

— Все в порядке, — сказал Сокка, притягивая ее к себе и ласково целуя в висок. — Все хорошо. 

Катара прижалась к нему сильнее, успокаивая колотившееся в груди сердце, но не смогла уснуть, не получив ответа. 

— Скажи, мы ведь всегда будем вместе? 

— Что бы ни случилось, — прозвучал над макушкой шепот тише треска поленьев, и Катара улыбнулась темноте.


End file.
